This invention relates to a method and apparatus for sanitizing toilet seats. The invention is capable of being installed either adjacent to the toilet on a fixed surface or on the tank of the commode or toilet. The method apparatus is compatible with all temporary or portable toilets, such as the type housed in temporary housings at construction sites, and with all stationary non-mobile toilets.
Traditionally, there has been general public concern regarding the sanitization of public and private toilet seats and surrounding fixtures. The prior art discloses attempts at solving this problem through the often highly technical apparatuses employed for the simple purpose of disinfecting toilet seats. Disclosures of these types are found in U.S. Pat. No's. 3,171,135; 3,199,739; 4,790,039; 4,924,532; 3,599,246; 4,790,036; 3,815,158; 3,988,788; 3,837;018; 4,03,316; 4,183,105; 4,536,899; 4,242,764; 4,873,739; 4,734,942; 4,745,639; 4,729,133; 4,873,728; 4,769,859; 4,910,815; 4,766,617; 4,566,648; 4,412,360; 4,806,406; and German patent 3101761A1 and French brevet 1,053,053.
For reasons unknown, many of these devices have not been publicly implemented, perhaps due to the complexities, cost ineffectiveness and lack of practicalities in the use of these devices.
Generally, the prior art of record relates to highly technical and mechanical apparatuses that would not and could not be used for applications in other than a single stationary toilet or toilets of singular design. Further, the prior art of record demonstrates the need for the construction of, and adaptation of sanitizing devices to the toilet seat base and tank such that the sanitizing devices could be easily transferred from one location, and design, to another. Thus, one object of the present invention avails the sanitizing device to be attached and used to either the toilet tank or adjacent wall and could be transferred from facility to facility.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No's. 4,873,728 and 4,790,039 demonstrate a transferable sanitizing device which may be implemented on various toilets, stationary or non-stationary. However, the primary embodiment of the present invention demonstrates simplicity in design and function over prior art patents and is more cost effective and easier to use. Additionally, the present invention demonstrates a method of removal of the sanitizing liquid from the surface perimeter of the toilet seat which is not disclosed or suggested by the 4,790,039 Patent. Also, an object of the present invention discloses a more sanitary condition than the 4,873,728 Patent, which houses the disinfectant and sanitizing wipe in the same container, resulting in unsanitary conditions within the container unless the dispensing tissue is removed after each use. The prior art thus demonstrates the need for a modular transferable sanitizing device for toilets that is cost effective and more sanitary in its use, such as Applicant's invention. Other objects and advantages of this invention will become more fully apparent below, reference being made to the accompanying drawing and appended claims.